Determine the maximum tolerated dose, the dose-limiting toxicity, incidence and severity of other toxicities of MGI-114 given IV daily to children with refractory malignancies. Determine the pharmacokinetics of MGI-114, and seek preliminary evidence of anti-tumor activity against recurrent pediatric solid tumors.